


Desert nights

by Halliah



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, Jack being a controlling bastard, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Halliah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights  are rather cold in the middle of the desert. Especially when you have only light Hyperion clothes that have been made for offices and good looks, not adventures and really long walks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, English isn't my first language. So sorry for mistakes.

Nights are rather cold in the middle of the desert. Especially when you have only light Hyperion clothes that have been made for offices and good looks, not adventures and really long walks. Rhys can’t help but course himself for taking his leather boots, which are both expensive and stylish. And uncomfortable if you spend a few days in them. Vaughn hasn't said anything about a break, being too focused on the idea of their ex-boss talking to his friend. Jack is being Jack, annoying and a little bit scary but breathtaking nevertheless.

“Okay, so do we need to talk about that little crush you got on me, cupcake? Because being a witness to your wet dreams is going to be really uncomfortable for both of us. Mostly you. I’m so not letting you sleep if that happens. “

Answering is strange when no one besides him can hear a question.

“We don’t. And I won’t have anything like that.”

“You’re saying that now, but in a few hours I will hear something like ‘Jack, harder. Please!’” He tells him, in a really high pitched voice.  
Rhys scowls, but keeps himself from answering with a rather insulting comeback. It’s not wise to anger a guy who is known to be rather imaginative with his tortures.

“What are you two talking about?” Vaughn pipes in.

“Nothing! Nothing important.”

Jack chuckles and stretches.

“Not going to tell your best friend about our little secret? Not nice.”  
Rhys sighs. He is rather exhausted, after all this running away from some kind of creatures, avoiding moonshots and walking for hours. Jack is probably going to make fun out of him. Well, nothing new.

“What do you think about making a fire and sleeping for a while?”

Vaughn shrugs. “Sure. There must be some cave without any scags in it.”

“Ow, poor little IT guy is tired? Should have stayed home, pumpkin. It’s a big boys’ playground here.”  
Ignoring isn't always a good tactic. Jack starts to sing something under his breath, totally off-key. Rhys doesn’t say anything, till they finally find a safe place. Well, as safe as it can get. Vaughn finds some wood branches and they try to make a fire. It’s not easy, but they manage. One of them must be conscious and once Rhys thinks about it there’s no way Jack is letting him sleep any time soon.

“You sure? You look like hell.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s not what I meant. Well, not literally.”

“Yeah, I know. Just go to sleep.”

Vaughn, bless his heart, understands. He looks a little to the left of the place he is sitting. Jack is right there, which is pretty obvious as Rhys avoids even glancing that way.

“Sure. G’night.”

Which leaves him alone with a mad man. Great.

“You look like someone is going to scalp you.”

Rhys is pretty sure, that Vaugh isn't asleep yet, so he gets up and walks near the cave’s exit. There is no steps following, but he can feel presence behind him.

“So? You want to confess your undying love?”

“I want to let him sleep.”

“Awww, so carrying. His abs’ve got to you, haven’t they? I’m still curios how he gets to do that.”

Rhys sits down, tilts head a little so he can watch the stars. Nothing else to do for a two hours, besides humoring Jack of course.

“Soooo are you going to ignore me? Just like that? I thought we had a thing.”

“I’m trying to look sane and talking to my dead ex-boss isn't a best way to do it.”

Jack throws up his arms.

“You just have to rub it in, don’t you? All that ‘You are dead.’ shtick. If you stayed in one place I wouldn't be alone it this.”

“You are a hologram, you cannot…”

“I know, I know, pumpkin. Just trying to light up the mood.” Well, he had an original way to do it.

Maybe five minutes have passed before Rhys feels a soft electric shock going through his body. He’s been so caught up in his thoughts, that he hasn't noticed Jack getting closer. A finger has gone through his head, just next to the port.

“So I can make you feel something. “ He says with a smirk forming under and on his mask.

Rhys is still curious how that thing works. Before he can ask, the hologram touches him again. And the funny thing is the shock isn't painful, maybe a little, but it’s nothing compared to the wave of arousal coming over his body. Fuck.

“Well, it’s not what I expected.” Jack eyes his growing erection still smirking.

Rhys tries to get up, to get away as fact as he can. There’s no use, his body is paralyzed and he doesn't know if it’s Jack doing or his own biology that getting laid is a rather important thing. Not that he lived in celibate, he just hasn't had time for that recently.

“At least we know whose name you are going to moan. It would be really awkward if your role model was someone else.”

“You said that you don’t want me to have any wet dreams about you.”

He gets another stab in his head for sass.

“It would be like you were using me. Your dirty little secret. But right now? I can do anything to you, make you do anything and you are just going to take it, aren't you?”

Rhys is nodding, automatically, as another wave comes through him.

“So come one. Strip.”

In the middle of the desert, with his friend sleeping few meters away he strips to his underwear. Why his crush isn't a nice, normal lady with no connection to psychotic killers? And why isn't he better at resisting and saying no? Those lessons about being assertive could be really helpful.

“Everything, pumpkin.”

Under clothes he is as much of IT guy as he is in them. He is scrawny, lean. All bones, a few muscles, nothing like Vaughn.

“Not bad. On your knees, close your eyes.”

Once again he follows the order.

“You will give me control, won’t you? Full control over your body.”

He nods. It’s scary how much this is turning his on. It’s even better than masturbating to Jack’s posters. So much better. And that’s definitely not as creepy as it seems. He hopes. His musings are cut short by the feeling of his own hand moving without his permission.

“Don’t you dare to open them, cupcake.” Jack says quickly.

He sounds out of breath, a little shaky. Rhys nodes, biting his lip to stop a moan. His own hand is touching his chest, but he feels it on only one of the nervous ends. It’s strange but with Jack’s voice in his ear hot as hell.

“Such a good little bitch, doing exactly as I say. It’s sad, that I haven’t found you back in Hyperion. You would sit under the desk and suck my cock without a fuss, wouldn't you? I could take you to the meetings, fuck you as I made sure that everything was going according to plan. And you would love that, being my pet. Even now that’s what you are, my little pet.”

There is desperation in his voice, when he talkes about time he used to be alive. Rhys ignores it, too focused onon the words. Metal hand starts playing with his erection, almost making him come, than squeezing too hard.

“Suck your fingers.” Jack commends and he does just that.

“You think you are so quiet, but I’m sure your little friend is up and listening to your moans. I cannot blame him. For a blushing virgin you make sounds like a well-paid whore.”

Rhys does moan, around his flesh fingers. They aren't controlled by Jack but he cannot help but push a little on his tongue, just to feel like something bigger is there. Something like a good, perfectly shaped cock. They have released a collection of sex toys with a replica of Jack’s dick so he knows what to expect.

“Well, you look like one too. If someone sneaked here, they would think you are some sex-crazed guy. That wouldn't be too far from the truth “ Rhys can hear him smirking.

The metal hand is growing reckless. It is moving too quick, soon making Rhys cum. He is still dazed when cold fingers push something into his mouth. He sucks on them, only to taste his own cum. Jack chuckles and when he opens his eyes, the hologram is standing before him. He looks perfectly collected.

“Making you do it in a wet dream wouldn't be as much fun as this, believe me. And I’m still going to wake you up if you moan my name. Or maybe not. If you do it loud enough to wake up your friend, well who am I to forbid you.”

Rhys freezes, stops breathing just to make sure Vaughn is still sleeping. There is a study sound of snoring from the inside of cave.

“I really got to you!” Jack exclaims clearly amused.

Rhys sights, than begins to get dressed. He wipes his hand on the ground, moves a little and sits down once again. The hologram snorts and starts talking about that one time has saw a guy die because of an orgasm. A funny story, ha calls it.


	2. Traveling is (not)always fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Fiona and Sasha isn't too hard. Not finding them exactly but their van, which is being repaired by some weird guy. Rhys tries to convince him that they’re friends but he doesn't listen to him. Jack is once again laughing at him. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of my PWP verion of TftB. Sorry for mistakes.

Finding Fiona and Sasha isn't too hard. Not finding them exactly but their van, which is being repaired by some weird guy. Rhys tries to convince him that they’re friends but he doesn't listen to him. Jack is once again laughing at him. Great.

“Well, he isn't that stupid, cupcake. Giving you their car isn't a good idea. This makes me wonder how they have made him so loyal.”

He definitely isn't helping so Rhys ignores him. He is going to resign when Fiona and Sasha finally shows up. It is a small mercy. Being called a partner, even when you have chosen a longer way to a Vault for her, isn't a nice feeling. He wouldn't do it for any of his work “partners”.

“Ow, she hurt you. Please don’t cry, I don’t know how to act around crying people. I want to shoot them but that would make me look bad.”

Rhys gets into the van, Vaughn tailing after him. They had a conversation while flying here, in which he tried to convince his friend that he really wasn't going to betray him. With Jack snickering in the background, the terrifying feeling of losing control, when he hadn't agree still fresh Rhys has just decided to forget about it. Vaugh is an only normal thing in his life, without him he would go mad. They aren't fine, but it would be okay in a short time.

“Do you think we will meet Vasquez again?” His only friend on this cruel planet asks.

“Probably. He isn’t going to forgive me destroying another one of his cars.”

Vaughn snickers.

“We should thank God that he didn’t just throttle you.”

“You should.” Jack adds with a smile.

He looks too pleased, still happy about controlling Rhys without even trying.

“We are living.” Fiona announces.

The van looks good, smells new. Girls sit in the front, Sasha behind the wheel. Vaughn looks hesitantly at Rhys.

“So. Uhm. How was your journey?”

“Well, they haven’t looked for you, pumpkin.”

“Been on the better ones. Let’s hope it’s going to be easier.” Fiona answers without looking at him.

Something has happened, but he wouldn't call her on it, since he isn't going to tell them about his ex-boss.

“How far are we from Old Haven” Vaughn asks.

“Far. If we don’t encounter any bandits we will be there in at least ten hours.”

Fiona looks worried at Sasha. “You should sleep, you have been driving…”

“I’m going to be okay.” She answers sharply, but gentles it with a smile.

Rhys touches Vaughn arm and nods at the back of the vehicle. They live them and sit in the back.

“They are so sweet I can feel my teeth rotting.” Jack says aloud. He looks rather bored, which isn't a good thing.

“Are you going to tell them?” Vaughn sounds concern.

Rhys unfortunately knows what he is talking about. More ‘who’ he is talking about.

“No.”

“So I am your dirty little secret!”

There is a dangerous look is the hologram’s eyes. Rhys keeps quiet. It’s going to be a hell of a ride.

“Don’t be like that.” Jack makes a gesture with his hand.

The most terrible thing is that Rhys unintentionally does the same thing. Vaughn looks at him with a big, round eyes behind the glasses. He quickly catches his own hand and looks directly at dead CEO.

“What do you want?” He says while clenching on his metal wrist.

“Something to do, kiddo. I am pretty bored, you know? “ Rhys takes a deep breath.

He hasn't even smacked his head so far after getting down from Loader Bot.

“But I understand. You don’t want to look like a psycho. Sure. That’s a good thing.”

It’s going to be bad.

“So I won’t take control of your body. See how awesome I am.”

Really bad.

“But I can still make you lose control in a few other ways, right? Mr. Crashed-so-hard.”

God damn it.

“You okay?” A voice of a real person is a blessing.

“Yeah. Nothing special. Just Jack being Jack.”

Vaughn doesn't look too convinced but he doesn't pry. Talking about it with two other people in the room/vehicle isn't such a great idea.

“So, since you two snowflakes have settled up, it’s mine turn. Do you remember that part about being my bitch? That nice, really likely part which brought you off so quickly? You see, I've been thinking, what if not only use you in my office? Taking you back home just to fuck you some more. Well, don’t let it get to your head, we wouldn't be boyfriends or however you kids call it these days. No, no, no. I wouldn't take you for nice dinners and buy you flowers. I would buy you handcuffs. A nice pair, to keep you chained while I would be doing other important things. But don’t look so sad! You wouldn't be alone, a nice vibrator up your arse or a plug keeping you open. That’s a good idea. “

Rhys gulps. It is ridicules, something like that should stay in his fantasies, not being spoken aloud. This leads to another terrifying thought. What if Jack is reading his mind?

“You look distracted. Am I boring you?”

Rhys shakes his head. He may be stubborn but angering his (ex)boss isn't a good plan in any way.

“Good. So now we can come to a part what would I do after long day at the office. A meeting in which I really needed something done, so your services hadn't been required. Bound for few hours you would be desperate. Panting, moaning like a whore. My pretty, little whore. Cock leaking, but you wouldn't come before I asked you to. You would be good, begging with your voice and body. Maybe I would let you suck me off, maybe I wouldn't. Depends how good you would be. Then I think should play with that plug inside you. Take it out, but not completely, no yours hole would feel lonely. Just leave the tip, than slam it back in. The look on your face would be nearly as priceless as the one you are wearing now.”

Jack is right. Rhys just sits there listening with his mouth almost open.

“What happened this time?” He hears Fiona’s voice.

Vaughn comes up with something not really convincing. Jack smirks at him, but doesn't say anything else.

 

They stop after a few hours. While Rhys and Vaughn had a little break in a cave, the girls have been driving all that time. Sasha’s not going to let any of them drive that car so they stop for a few hours for a break. There is some food left by Scooter, which they eat quickly before going to sleep. Rhys objects but it is rather pointless when he starts yawing. While they have made a brake for sleep walking through the desert (again) and digging ones grave can make a person tired. All of the doors are locked, car parked next to the rock so no one should notice it. There are no sleeping bags, but it’s still better than solid ground. Rhys tries to get as far from other as he can. After Jack’s beautiful example of “why you shouldn't let psychotic sadist know about your crash on him” he kept from making more moves than necessary. Fiona sat on the other side of the van staring at him suspiciously. He doesn't blame her this time. He was practically drooling at nothing not so long ago. When they finally lay down he is not as far as he would like. Especially when he hears a loved or more like hated voice next to his ear.

“Wouldn't that just be beautiful, seeing you come in front of that precious girl? She would think you are mad, some crazy asshole. She would leave you and your friend in a middle of the desert. You should be thankful that I’d stopped where I did.” It’s an order, this is sure.

“Thank you, sir.” Rhys murmurs.

“Too quiet, but I can understand pet. So back to our previous topic. Where did I finish? Ah, yes. You would start moaning even louder, trying to get me to fuck you. Saying all the ‘pleases’ in the world. I would let you, beg me of course. I would take out the plug out of you, leaving your insides empty. But before we would get to the best part, well I would have to make sure everyone knows that you are mine, right? A collar would be a good idea. But even with that a good portion of hickeys is always good. And biting. My girlfriends didn't like that. Well, beside of Moxxi, she likes everything as long as you are not touching her mechanics. Bruises all around your torso, neck and legs. I like that. Then we could get to the part of making sure that you are ready. Well, you would be, wouldn't you? With that plug being inside for so long. But good things come for those who wait. So you would wait, still waiting for my permission to come. I would finger you, use more lubricant than necessary. It would make a squishy sound which would make you realize how much of a whore you really are.”

Rhys chokes on a whine. He’s always known that dirt talk wasise of his weaknesses, but this is all too wrong. Jack saying all this like he doesn’t care, which is probably true, other people still not sleeping in the room. It is a terrible moment to be aroused.

“And finally we would get to the main part. You would move your legs apart without any order. You would be so eager to please me, hoping that I will let you come.” Rhys feels his metal hand going down his stomach, under his underwear. He is hard and when he feels cold touch on his cock the quiet moan slips out. “I would fuck you good. Fast, brutal and satisfying. I just hope your IT’s bones wouldn’t be crushed during that. Anyway, even if you would get hurt, you would still moan. Too far gone to notice any pain, just thinking about the pleasure.”

Once again Rhys let’s Jack take control. He only tries to keep his mouth shut, not to alarm any other sleeping people.

“And after I would come inside of you, make you full of my cum once again, I would let you come.” His hand does a little twist and he is coming. Flesh hand covers his mouth; he tries to slower his breath as fast as he can. He uses some napkin to clean himself. Jack looks amused.

“Well, that was educating. Learning how to talk about sex without doing it. You must be really desperate to go for something like this.” He tells Rhys. The IT guy just shakes his head and falls on his ‘bed’ made of clothes. He falls asleep almost immediately, unaware of Fiona’s and Sasha’s mortified stares.

“Did he just…?”

“Masturbate in a car full of people. Hypirion.” Fiona answers.

There is nothing else she can say beside disgusted ‘Ugh’. Sasha seems to agree completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for encouraging me to write more of this. Practicing my sex writing skills is always fun. Anyway, I think it's gonna be a little AU, where Jack pops out more often. For the plot. Of course.


	3. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing goes without complications. Even sex scenes.

When they finally get to the Atlas site Rhys’s been noticing not too discreet looks of disgust from Fiona and Sasha. It’s not hard to realise that they have heard him. He is rather uncomfortable with it, but whipping out their memories isn’t an available option. He doesn’t think it would ever be. Jack suggests tortures as a great way to make someone forget. He doesn’t care about them knowing, but making Rhys uncomfortable by taking about it is amusing enough to keep doing it. Luckily his ex-boss shut ups as they search the old town and disappears somewhat in the meantime. He makes a reappearance with August and Vasquez. Rhys gives him a quick look when they both land on the floor. He starts babbling something about his dream or something. They have bigger problems at hand than a hologram’s dreams. Thank God that Jack can’t read his thoughts; he would kill him for compering the almighty (ex-) boss of Hyperion to a mare hologram. Rhys focuses at Vasquez, who starts talking in his ‘I’m such a smartass’ way. Vaughn tries to explain that they have no idea what Gortys is. Than it gets only better, taking two different hallways with their favourite associates. Jack walks after them, trying to remember from when or where he’s known Vasquez. Rhys really tries to be polite, tells him how Hyperion taught him how to survive, how he is jealous of his connection to Jack. It may not be funny to most people, but he feels a little hysteric and really tries not to giggle. And then he gets punched into a stomach, which isn’t nice. It fucking hurts. So when Jack tells him about ‘Wallethead’ he just cannot stop himself. The thing is that in the end he doesn’t know which one of them is being laughed on.

He walks on a platform, leaving Vasquez behind. He can see Fiona on the other side. A red wall appears behind him, separating him from the armed man who was rather descriptive about things he would do to him. The bad thing is, when his and Fiona’s platforms meet, he can see that both Vasquez and August get back to Vaughn and Sasha. As they cannot help them in any other way, they start pushing. A ball is what they got. Not too much but maybe enough to get them safe out of there. And he drops it. That wasn’t exactly planned. Jack points out his idiocy, but looks as alarmed as the rest of them when the drones emerge. Fiona tells him she can do something, but doesn’t sound too sure about it. He may regret it later, but he trusts Jack. The man already got some kind control over his body, would it be so bad to give him more. Rhys scolded himself; it isn’t a good time for an irony. But he still follows a man, who is known thanks to having plans. He is technically dead because of one of them. Still Jack gives him the control over the drones, which is pretty nice. When they get through the glass he takes it from him, but at least he got Dummy. They almost get away, but Vallory and her minions get in their way. Hell, he is spending too much time with Jack. Fiona really tries to get them out of this, even admits to being their leader. Jack disagrees about it, but falls quiet soon after. Vasquez gets a bullet, which is rather satisfying. Athena arrives out of nowhere. Saves the day, shouts at them and then talks to the girls. Jack doesn’t show up, which is kind of strange. Rhys has been staring at the ball for 20 minutes and there’s no comment about his stupidity. He cannot exactly call him out and when the group gathers around him every thought about talking aloud dies. Gortys is, well, the sweetest thing alive. She shows them the way, looks rather sad about Vasquez not going with them. It’s going to be rather interesting journey.

 

When Jack tells him about Athena’s hatred towards him, well Rhys isn’t exactly surprised. She is a vault hunter, and their boss has been known to use them, till it got him killed. An excuse about ‘pumping himself up’ isn’t a good one, but still the only one that comes to his mind. When they get to the roof and Jack starts apologising it only gets more awkward. He can hear Gortys question, but tries to ignore it. He really shouldn’t trust that men. It makes him crazy, while till now he has only looked like one. After trying to touch the hologram’s hand he gets back inside. Athena still watches him untrustingly. When he curls up not too far from Vaughn, he tries to get some sleep. The thing is that he isn’t stupid. He knows there are going to be consequences. He and Fiona should probably talk; she too looks at him with reserve. He wonders if it’s all because of his crush, that he was ready to risk lives of his friends. Because they’ve become his friends, both Sasha and Fiona. It as much of a revelation as a knowledge his boss is living inside his head and making him masturbate. Well ok, having someone inside your head maybe a little bit more important than finding new friends. Rhys turned curls up and finally falls asleep.

While the girls train and Vaughn talks to the robots, Rhys gets cornered by Jack. He almost hoped that Athena would scare him off. Well, he didn’t exactly hoped, more like thought it may be the case. Admitting even to himself that he isn’t exactly forced to enjoy it is rather hard. Since he wouldn’t, but thanks to his crush he is in a good position, right? At least now Jack will be more careful. Athena would be rather quick to react if she found him touching himself next to her clothes. Hell, he still has to talk to Fiona and Sasha about it.

“Common kiddo, we are here all alone. The doors are locked. Give me some of this voice.”

Rhys doesn’t exactly trust Jack not to embarrass him, so he tries to keep quiet. The rest may be spread but someone coming in would be rather bad. He lies on the couch, his metal hand taking off the trousers.

“You said you trust me, right?” Jack whispers.

Rhys starts moaning quietly. He is getting more comfortable and this’s when he hears Vaughn voice outside. He quickly stands up, tries to get metal hand out of his pants. Jack snickers, but lets him. When Vaughn enters he doesn’t seem to notice anything suspicious. He smiles at his friend.

“We found water well.” He informs Rhys. “It’s got cold water!”

It is rather nice surprise, especially in the middle of the desert. So he tries to answer with a smile and gets out of the car while not looking at Jack.

 

“You knew he was coming.” Rhys accuses quietly.

He went for a walk, after driving the van for the few hours.

“Contrary to popular belief, I don’t know everything. But your face was rather priceless.”

Rhys actually blushes, which is terrifying. He is acting like a schoolgirl. Fuck.

“How the hell am I supposed to trust you…”

“No no no, kiddo. You are confusing a little unfortunate situation with a life threating problems. They may think you are weird, well I don’t care because you are. But I’m not going to get you killed. And I’m not going to let you get yourself killed.”

“But what about…”

“Sex? Or whatever we should call me taking control over some parts of your body to just fuck with you? Metaphorically and literally speaking. Well, not to be a downer but I’m dead. And you almost look like a younger me. With less handsomeness and great hair and more nerd talk, but hey, could be worse. “

Rhys nods.

“You seem to get off on this pretty well. I’m amused. It’s not bad.”

“You are going to make me as uncomfortable as you can.”

Jack grinned.

“Of course I am cupcake.”

 

When he gets back Athena coms to him quietly.

"What's wrong with you?"

He has to tell her something good, something she is going to believe.

"When we were looking for Gortys, I updeted some date into my brain through..."

"Skip smart talk."

"I've got some problems with comunication. I'm working on it."

She doesn't look convinced, but stops trying to murder him with her stare.He hasn't exactly lied. A slow clap that Jack delivers isn't very encouraging. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I have to get through description of the ep 2 ending/ep 3 intro. Next time I can finally focus on torturing Rhys (in a sexy way, no torches). Yay~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I really am curious if anyone reads those notes. Well. I comig back to learning Jack's quotes by heart. Cheers.


End file.
